


I'll be with you

by shiyakon



Series: 泰坦AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 「泰坦塔禁止抽菸。」Dick嚴肅地回，並伸手拿走了那幾罐啤酒，而他發現那幾罐都已經成了空罐子，「還有禁止喝酒！你不該在這裡吸菸喝酒，羅賓。」Jason哼了一聲，又從口袋拿出了一根菸，「我已經成年了，我不需要其他人管我做什麼。」
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 泰坦AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062146
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #泰坦背景  
> #大約S202~203之間發生的事情  
> #我還沒看S203，所以這就是個平行世界  
> #角色不屬於我，但OOC和BUG是

就在Jason不聽隊友的勸告、跟Gar不知道吵了幾次架、不知道惹毛Rachel幾次（甚至差點被黑霧殺死）、而Dick的警告他也沒放在心上之後，Dick覺得自己對這個第二任羅賓的耐心已經到了盡頭。他甚至一度想要打電話質問Bruce到底為什麼會把這個孩子抓回來當他的繼任者、還有為什麼非得要把Jason丟給他照顧。  
也許連Bruce都管不了這個自大的小鬼，所以才把他丟進泰坦來。  
Bruce曾經跟他大略提過Jason的過去，那些經歷的確令人同情，Dick認同。但Jason自大且目中無人的態度是該需要矯正，再怎麼說，不管是Gar或是Rachel的境遇都比他悽慘多了。  
Dick在安撫完快要被氣死的Rachel和可憐兮兮的Gar（他今天跟Jason對練的時候被對方揍了一頓）之後走到了Jason的房間前，他禮貌性地敲了敲門，但沒等門內的男孩回答他就開門走了進去。  
坐在窗邊的Jason回頭看向房門口，Dick立刻就發現了男孩手上已經抽了一半的菸、和放在窗台邊的幾罐酒瓶。Dick俐落地關上房門並快步走上前，一把搶走了Jason手上的菸並捻熄了它。  
「嘿！」  
「泰坦塔禁止抽菸。」Dick嚴肅地回，並伸手拿走了那幾罐啤酒，而他發現那幾罐都已經成了空罐子，「還有禁止喝酒！你不該在這裡吸菸喝酒，羅賓。」  
Jason哼了一聲，又從口袋拿出了一根菸，「我已經成年了，我不需要其他人管我做什麼。」  
「不，你需要。」Dick再次搶走他的菸，這次他直接伸手放進Jason的帽T口袋，直接把整盒菸拿了出來並丟到後方的小垃圾桶。「這裡不是給你為所欲為的地方，小渾蛋，這裡是我的泰坦塔！」  
「好吧、你說了算。」Jason聳聳肩，但他沒有看著Dick，反而從窗邊跳了下來，「我要休息了，你可以離開了。」  
Dick一把抓住了Jason的手，「不，在我們討論完你的問題行為之前你不准休息。」  
「我沒有什麼問題行為。」Jason毫無愧疚之意地抬頭看向Dick。  
「那我們得來談談你為什麼總是要惹怒你的同伴。」Dick回，他的怒氣簡直被Jason挑到了最高點，「還有不遵從命令，這可能會造成嚴重的後果，蝙蝠俠沒有教過你嗎？」  
Jason一個用力掙脫了Dick抽回自己的手，他對於Dick的怒氣不屑一顧，「我是羅賓！我知道該怎麼做！」  
「你是嗎？！」Dick忍無可忍地大吼了起來，「你前天差點害死了Gar！為什麼？噢，對，因為你是羅賓而你知道該怎麼做－－你甚至差點害死你自己！」萬一Dick晚了一秒到達現場的話，Jason和Gar或許就會從高樓上摔死他就還心有餘悸，而這一切會發生完全是因為Jason抓著Gar偷跑出去想解決一幫毒販。  
「但我們沒事！」而Jason依然大聲反駁，毫無一點愧疚之意。  
「是的，因為Rachel和我及時趕到，記得嗎？」Dick一直忍耐著不要對眼前這個囂張的繼任者揮拳，他重重嘆了口氣後捏了捏眉頭，「我真不曉得為什麼Bruce會收留你。」  
「你想知道？」Jason露出一抹笑，他湊近Dick伸手環住了對方項頸，Dick對於Jason這個舉動有點驚訝而讓他來不及反應，他只能看著Jason的臉湊近他，溫暖的呼吸打在他的臉上，他甚至可以看清楚對方的綠色眼眸及臉上的雀斑，「因為你是前一任羅賓，所以我想我可以告訴你－－」Jason拉長了音調，他幾乎整個人貼到了Dick的身上，甚至伸出一條腿有意無意的磨蹭了他的跨下。  
這個舉動讓Dick倒抽了一口氣，他回神推開Jason，幾乎是震驚地看向依然帶著笑容看著他的Jason－－他的笑容簡直就像是高譚夜晚的巷子裡會出現的那些妓女，一模一樣。  
「不，Bruce不會因為這些理由收留你。」Dick回，「別笑得像個妓女，羅賓。」  
Jason這才收起了笑容，他聳聳肩抬頭看向Dick，「所以你也要趕我出去了是嗎？」他的語氣平淡，彷彿剛剛那些都是假象，深綠色的眼底沒有任何情緒。  
「不，我沒有要趕你出去。」Dick皺了眉，他沒見過Jason這種神情，而直覺告訴他Jason在等待的或許就是Dick回他『是的，他要把Jason趕出泰坦塔。』。「我只是－－我只是想告訴你別表現得像個渾蛋、和不要不聽我的指令。」  
「然而我就是。」Jason垂下眼，他沒有理會Dick而是逕自走到床邊坐了下來，「我知道Bruce不要我才把我丟到這兒。」他依然沒有看向Dick就只是逕自低著頭，而Dick無法從Jason的語氣裡讀到任何情緒，這讓Dick覺得有點不知所措－－他知道該怎麼應付平常那個驕傲自大、目中無人的第二任羅賓，但現在這個樣子？他完全沒有一個頭緒。  
「聽著，Jason－－」  
Jason打斷了Dick的話，他終於抬起頭看向站在自己眼前那個優秀的第一任羅賓，「如果你也想趕我走的話，我就走。」他聳聳肩，「反正我總還會有其他方法活下去。」  
「像剛才那種方法？」Dick嘆了口氣，他走上前蹲了下來，視線和Jason同高，「聽著，我只是希望你別老是挑釁你的隊友和擅自行動，我有責任保護你們的安全，懂嗎？」  
Jason沒有回答，只是看著Dick。他反常的態度讓Dick又補上了一句：「再說，Bruce並不是不要你才讓你來這兒，我想他是－－他是希望你有多點同齡的同伴，和學會團體合作。」  
Jason這才歪著頭看了他一會反問道，「是嗎？」  
「是的。」Dick點了頭。  
「……好吧，我會努力。」Jason咬了咬下唇，他又垂下了眼，「聽你的話。」  
「還有別老是讓Rachel抓狂和氣死Gar。」  
「我會努力。」  
「很好。」  
Dick滿意地點點頭，他才準備站起身，Jason就伸出一隻手拉住他的上衣，他看向他的繼任者，Jason依然咬著下唇一會，才小心翼翼地抬起頭看向Dick，「我－－努力做到的話，你就不會把我趕出去？」  
Jason歪著頭，不安的情緒盈滿在眼底，Dick第一次看到Jason這個表情，他忍不住上前抱住了比自己還要瘦小的Jason嘆了口氣：  
「不會有人把你趕出去的，不管是我或是Bruce。」  
他聽見了Jason發出嗚咽的抽泣聲，Dick又把懷中的少年又抱緊了一點。

Dick這才驚覺，他還沒有時間好好認識他名義上的弟弟、和第二任羅賓，或許他該找個時間好好和Jason聊個天，就像兄弟的那種。

FIN

我：好想寫泰坦Dickjay打炮  
也是我：為什麼沒有打炮


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason沒有聽完Dick和Bruce爭吵的內容，他偷偷溜出韋恩大宅，來到了高譚裡他最喜歡的一隻滴水獸雕像，雙手抱著腿坐在上面看著高譚夜景。  
> 過街老鼠最終還是過街老鼠，就算你披著亮麗的英雄披風也不能改變這件事情的本質。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #總之他們滾在一起了  
> #說起來泰坦的Jason滿18了嗎(?  
> #接續上一篇的平行世界  
> #他們不屬於我，但OOC和BUG是
> 
> #我想單獨看也不會互相影響，想到什麼寫什麼

如果說高譚罪犯的惡夢是蝙蝠俠的話，高譚小孩的夢想大概就是成為羅賓。至少生長在犯罪小巷的Jason是這麼認為的，只是他從來沒想過自己也有當上羅賓的一天－－當你被城市的其他人叫罵著只是小偷、過街老鼠的話，成為羅賓的夢想就是這麼遙不可及而且神聖無比。  
他在成為羅賓的第一天就希望能夠成為像前一任羅賓一樣勇敢無畏的英雄，但後來Jason發現第一任羅賓的Dick Grayson對自己的出現似乎並沒有感到高興，反而他在某次夜巡回來後聽見了Dick和Bruce的爭吵，內容不外乎是『你怎麼又讓一個小孩子當羅賓』或是『你就沒有考慮過我的心情嗎』之類的。  
Jason知道自己沒有想像中的受到歡迎。  
他自己知道總有一天會再被拋棄，他必須為此做好準備－－Jason沒有聽完Dick和Bruce爭吵的內容，他偷偷溜出韋恩大宅，來到了高譚裡他最喜歡的一隻滴水獸雕像，雙手抱著腿坐在上面看著高譚夜景。  
過街老鼠最終還是過街老鼠，就算你披著亮麗的英雄披風也不能改變這件事情的本質。

/

Dick有些無可奈何地瞪著像隻猴子般死死黏在自己身上的Jason，在第二任羅賓跳到他身上前Dick就聞到了濃濃的酒味，在他把視線放到同樣留守在泰坦塔裡的Rachel和Gar的時候，Gar連忙露出無辜的表情開口。  
「我已經有阻止過他了，我發誓。」綠髮少年舉起雙手，「但Jason就是……就是這樣。」  
「好吧。」Dick只能嘆口氣，他看了看被弄得一團亂的客廳思考了一會，但還是揮揮手要剩下的兩位年輕成員先去休息，「明天再讓Jason收拾，你們先去休息吧。」  
Gar點點頭便轉身離去，Rachel看起來似乎想要說些什麼，但她最後還是把話吞了回去，和Gar一起離開客廳回到自己房間。  
目送兩位新成員離開的身影後，他試圖從自己身上把醉醺醺的小醉鬼給扒下來，但Jason只是喃喃說了些語意不明的話又把Dick抱得更緊。最後Dick只能放棄這個想法，抱著他把第二任羅賓帶回Jason的房間。  
「好了，你這個醉鬼。」Dick費了一番功夫才達成了一邊抱著Jason一邊把房間門打開的任務，他走到床邊拍了拍Jason的臉頰，「給我躺回你的床上。」  
然而Jason只是用頭蹭了蹭Dick的臉頰，完全沒有要放開對方的意思。  
「Jason，別鬧了。」Dick又嘆了口氣，就在他試圖把Jason放回床鋪上的同時，Jason突然用力地扯了他的衣領讓Dick跟著自己一起跌進柔軟的床鋪。在Dick掙脫了Jason之後從床舖上撐起身子的時候他聽見了Jason突然開口說道：  
「 ** _你討厭我_** ，Dickie。」  
Dick有些驚訝地看向Jason，他就看見眼前這個小醉鬼笑得一臉得意，但綠色的眼底卻是Dick從未見過的認真－－他甚至無法反駁對方說出一點安慰的謊言，因為Jason的眼神彷彿已經看透了他。  
「我知道你討厭我，」Jason垂下眼，但笑容依舊，「Bruce也討厭我、Gar和Rachel也是，因為我就是個自大狂妄的臭小鬼。我也知道你總有一天會把我趕出這個地方，就跟Bruce把我丟出高譚一樣。」  
Dick震驚地看著Jason說不出任何話，就算Jason的臉頰因為喝酒的關係而染上一些紅暈，但Dick清楚知道Jason是清醒的。對方抬眼，碧色的眼睛在黑暗中依然閃閃發光，Dick知道自己該說些什麼來安慰Jason，但他只能默默地看著對方什麼也說不出來。  
「你們－－你、Rachel、或是Gar都跟我不一樣，我知道。」Jason繼續說，「你們很乾淨，至少不用為了吃點什麼而去偷東西、或是睡在廢棄大樓裡的紙箱內躲著寒冬。我怎麼努力都沒辦法做到，你知道嗎？Dick。我就是－－我就是沒辦法。」  
Jason咬著下唇，而平時能言善道的Dick Grayson什麼也說不出來，他不知道他該先安慰Jason的不安還是令人難過的過去，他只能愣愣地看著繼任者沮喪的模樣－－他甚至以為Jason要哭了出來，但Jason沒有。  
「我很努力了－－」Jason噘著嘴，看起來十足的委屈，他抬眼看向Dick，伸手小心翼翼地抱上Dick並討好般地蹭了蹭Dick的頸窩，「別趕我走，我喜歡你，讓我待在這裡幫你。」  
Dick聽了之後又愣住了，他剛才似乎聽見Jason做出了什麼驚人的告白，「你－－呃、你什麼？」他把Jason壓回床鋪，Jason垂著頭又咬著唇－－Dick真想叫Jason別再做這個可愛的動作－－最後Jason抬頭看著他深吸了一口氣緩緩開口：  
「 _我喜歡你。_ 」  
「呃。」超級全方位受異性歡迎的Dick震驚地看了Jason好一會如是說。「你是指－－」  
在Dick說完整句話之前，Jason豁出去般地抓著Dick衣領直接用一個吻堵住接下來對方要說出口的話。上帝啊－－Jason的唇比Dick想像中還要柔軟許多，就在Jason伸出舌頭的同時，Dick直接輕咬住對方的舌，Jason的身體明顯震了一下，接著Dick便毫不客氣地將舌頭探入Jason的口腔給了沒什麼經驗的少年一個十足的成人之吻。  
Dick終於放過Jason的嘴唇時，Jason只是眨著一雙泛滿淚光的綠色眼睛看著他，帶著些許的期待。他有些意猶未盡地舔了舔唇，就在開口前又被Dick的下一個吻堵住，最後那些想問出口的句子只能被喘息聲取代。

Jason在Dick身下不安的扭動著身子，他咬緊雙唇才避免自己發出過於丟臉的呻吟。他知道Dick很受女性歡迎，但他沒想到Dick的技巧超乎自己想像－－就在Dick的手指稍微使力刮過他不斷湧出透明液體的陰莖時，Jason終於忍不住發出了一聲好聽的呻吟聲。  
「舒服嗎？小翅膀。」  
Dick在聽見那聲好聽的聲音後抬頭看向Jason，少年滿臉通紅的嗚咽了一聲，他沒有回答，只是在Dick眼前轉了個身，拿出床邊抽屜裡放的潤滑劑丟向Dick。  
「快點給我把你的老二插進來。」Jason哼了一聲，撇過頭沒看Dick現在是什麼表情。  
「呃、」Dick看著手上的潤滑劑，「你怎麼會有這個？」  
「我做過功課！蠢蛋！」Jason依然沒有看向Dick，但本來就紅通通的臉頰顯得更紅了，他終於瞪向Dick試圖用最凶狠的語氣威嚇前一任羅賓，「現在，你到底要不要做？！」  
「好吧、好吧。」Dick覺得現在的Jason就跟生氣豎起尾巴的貓咪一樣可愛極了，他又給對方一個吻，一邊打開了潤滑劑的瓶蓋，擠了一些在Jason從未被開發過的後穴入口，冰冷的觸感讓Jason忍不住嘶了一聲。Dick安撫般地親了親Jason的臉頰後開口：「如果你不舒服，隨時告訴我，好嗎？」  
Jason點了點頭，接著他就感覺到Dick的手指小心而緩慢地戳進了自己的後穴。從未感受到的壓迫感讓Jason有點害怕，他只能抓住底下的床單感受Dick的手指開始慢慢地在後穴進出、擴張。當Dick的手指不小心壓過體內某個點的同時，Jason忍不住地叫了一聲。  
Dick停了下來有些擔心地看向Jason：「你還好嗎？」  
「剛剛那裡……」Jason正在思考該怎麼說那股奇妙的感覺，最後他只能咬咬下唇：「有點、有點奇怪。」  
「這裡？」Dick確認般地又把手指再次擦過那個敏感點。  
「啊、哈啊－－」突如其來從下方竄上來的快感讓Jason忍不住弓起身子，Dick開始持續不斷地攻擊那個脆弱點。陌生的快感讓Jason完全無法抑止住自己的叫聲，原本已經硬挺的性器在Dick地刺激下反而流出更多的水。Jason甚至不知道Dick是什麼時候放入了另外二根手指，他只覺得自己的後穴不斷收縮，在手指要離開之前依依不捨的夾住它們，不斷累積的快感幾乎讓Jason哭了起來，他伸手抱住了Dick，用著不斷流出液體的陰莖蹭著Dick的腹肌－－希望這能讓自己好過一點。  
「D-Dickie－－」Jason帶著哭腔開口，他的眼前被淚水模糊，「快點－－」  
Dick低下頭給了Jason一個吻，他在把手指抽出來後Jason發出了一聲不滿的抗議，但隨即就又另一個更粗、更燙的東西抵住了自己正收縮著不停的穴口。Dick扳開Jason的大腿，讓那雙腿跨在自己腰上，好讓自己可以更容易的進入少年體內，就在他把自己滾燙的陰莖送入Jason體內後，在他身下的少年又發出了一聲好聽的呻吟。這鼓勵了Dick，他一挺腰，直接把整根性器埋入Jason溫暖的腸道內。  
Dick忍不住嘆了口氣，「上帝啊。你的裡面好緊、好熱。」他伸手順了順Jason因為汗水而濕透的頭髮，「你還好嗎？」  
Jason點點頭，他感受到Dick那根又粗又熱的DIKE就埋在自己體內，雖然內臟彷彿被擠成一團讓他有點不太舒服，但他想他能為了Dick忍耐。Jason蹭了蹭對方的臉頰，「快點－－啊－－」  
Jason話還沒有說完，Dick就開始了他的抽插，每一次的進出都不忘照顧Jason那個脆弱的敏感點。Jason只能在他身下扭動著身子，從下方竄上來的快感讓Jason流出更多眼淚，這感覺好到讓Jason覺得有點害怕，但在他出聲抗議之前Dick伸手撸起自己已經被冷落許久的陰莖，Jason幾乎是尖叫了出來，他在達到高潮時忍不住夾緊了Dick埋在自己體內的性器，他只聽見對方低吼了一聲，更為用力的抽插了幾下後將精液射進了Jason體內。  
Dick喘著氣抽出性器躺到了Jason旁邊抱住了對方，Jason從高潮的餘裕中回神過來後抬眼看向Dick開口：  
「你覺得－－怎麼樣？」  
「好極了，Jason。」Dick給了他一個吻，Jason有些得意地露出了微笑。  
「好極了－－嗯哼。」小渾蛋得意洋洋地窩進Dick懷裡，「我也覺得棒透了。」  
Jason說完便打了個呵欠，Dick親了Jason的額頭後抱著他輕聲開口：「睡吧，小翅膀。」

FIN

我：我這次一定要讓他們打炮  
也是我：為何前置這麼長


End file.
